Tik Tok
by Starry-Nights-ais
Summary: Another 'what-if' to my story 'The Warrior Protector and The Shield'. It's nearing Amanda's 21st birthday and Dean wants to give her what she wants: a good, relaxing day without worrying about the bad stuff. Sam, Steph, Adam, Bobby, and even Castiel too!


"Are you happy?"

Amanda looked up from plate of waffles up at Adam. "Umm, yeah. Random. Why do you ask?"

"You are turning 21 in a few days." Adam started as he took a seat across from her.

"Who told you that?"

"You."

"When?"

Adam sighed, "On the way to your first hunt?"

Amanda smirked, "Oh you mean when you finally realized that I'm older than you?"

"Yeah, you old hag." Adam smirked back.

"Young 'un." Amanda countered. "You little juvenile delinquent."

Adam leaned forward onto the table. "Don't tell Dean I told you, but…" he looked around to make sure his oldest brother wasn't around. "he's planning on partying for your birthday."

"Dean finds any excuse to party." Amanda plainly said stuffing a piece of waffle into her mouth. "Remember your birthday, a few months back?"

Adam laughed out loud, "How could I forget!"

"September 29, 2010. A day that shall live on in hilarious embarrassment for one Adam Milligan." Amanda said in a preppy accent, playing the part of narrator with the fake pipe (her fork), a raised knowing eyebrow, and all. "He had thought we'd forgotten." she chuckled softly before leaning forward abruptly with a twitchy eye. "But that was such silly nonsense!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean asked walking into the kitchen headed to the coffee pot.

"Annoying Adam."

With his back to them, Dean smiled, "What else is new." He then turned around to lean against the counter while sipping his coffee.

Amanda smirked at Adam. 'I'm going to tell him you told me!' is what that smirk silently said. "Adam was saying something about how…"

"How we're supposed to get more snow later on." Adam broke in and then made a quick excuse to help Bobby with some research.

"He's acting strange today, isn't he?" Dean asked with a confused look.

"Yeah, but he's always been strange." Amanda replied picking up her plate to put into the kitchen sink. Quickly washing the dirty dishes, she asked, "Hey, have you seen Sam and Steph? I haven't seen them all morning."

Dean knew exactly where they were, out shopping. Getting some supplies for Dean's surprise birthday party for Amanda. "I heard them leave earlier in the Excursion. Don't know where they are headed."

Amanda smiled wiping her hands dry, then tossed the towel onto the counter. She wrapped her arms around Dean's neck. "This is pretty nice."

"What is?" Dean as resting his hands on her waist.

"Just time to chill out like this. …Literally chill. It's cold in here!" she laughed.

Dean laughed pulling her closer to him. "Do I have to get you all warmed up?" he winked.

"Maybe later." she blushed. "I'm gonna go get a sweater quick. I'll be back down."

"Hey?" Dean called out to her just before she made it to the kitchen doorway. "What do you want for your birthday?"

Amanda stopped in the doorway, "Uhh,…nothing. I'm good. I don't need anything."

"Come on, you got to want something." Dean replied grabbing his coffee moving to stand before her.

"Nah, seriously. I'm good. I got Steph, the dogs, and you guys. My entire family is here. What more could I possibly want?"

"I don't know. A book to read? A CD? A new outfit? A pony? Help a man out here, I have no idea what to get you."

"You'd get me a pony? Could I keep it forever and ever?" she said just like a small child with a laugh.

"If you count forever and ever being equivalent to a day, then yes." Dean smiled.

"No, I don't want a pony. Just for everyone to have a good time and relax for once. Stop worrying about everything bad, just for the day." She smiled as she reached up and kissed Dean's cheek, then ran up the stairs to get her sweater. Leaving Dean with a thought.

* * *

The next day, Dean decided to prepare himself for the good and relaxing time not worrying about bad stuff that he was determined to give his girl on her birthday. So he spent most of the day working on the Impala, then restocking some supplies in the arsenal of weaponry. Now, a few hours after supper, he was sharing some beers and shots with his brothers and Bobby, playing some poker. While the girls were in the living room watching some movie, being young women.

"We should have some cigars. Make this a real poker game." Adam said then sipped his beer.

"And then have Stephany tell me I stink, no thank you." Sam laughed.

"Maybe you should think about showering then, Sam." Adam smirked.

"Oh ha ha ha. You're so hilarious." Sam smirked right back.

"Alright, alright idjits. Place your bets." Bobby grumbled with a sly smile.

"_WHY! Why did Leo have to die!" _Amanda yelled out at the television.

"_You cry baby." _Steph laughed.

"_Hey! I remember you bawling your eyes out the first time we saw this, I just had little tears!" _the older sister retorted.

"They're watching that damn movie again." Bobby sighed upon hearing their voices carry.

"_And the last time we watched Titanic, you cried like such a big baby!" _Steph shot back.

"_I was having a horrible day! That doesn't count!"_

"_Does too count!"_

"_DEAN!" _Amanda yelled as her thumping footsteps could be heard walking down the hall followed by Steph's. The oldest plopped herself beside Dean, "Right, it doesn't count that…"

"She's right, Steph. It doesn't count." Dean replied without looking up from his cards. "Anything else, Raspberry?"

"Oh, you're just saying that because she'll beat you up." Steph grumbled as Amanda stuck her tongue out at her and Sam pulled her closer so she was sitting on his lap.

"Yeah, I am." Dean nodded with a cheesy grin.

"Hey!" Amanda said punching his arm.

"Oww! See beating me up already!" Dean exclaimed with a laugh.

"Hmph. Whatever. I got better things to do anyway. Like torture my sis into some vibrant purple nail polish!" the oldest Stack sister practically squealed as she yanked her sister off of Sam and started back to the living room.

Adam loving to annoy Amanda, he grabbed Steph's arm saying, "I'll save you!" All heroic-like, pulling her back into the kitchen.

"Adam! Let go!" Amanda yelled pulling on Steph's other arm making poor Steph look like she was being torn in two. "Go play beer pong or something!"

Steph's arm was quickly let go causing her to stumble towards her sister as Adam turned back to the men with a clap going, "Who's up for some beer pong?"

"What have you done?" Steph asked with wide eyes as the men started to clear the kitchen table. The pair of sisters looked on as they separated into teams, Sam and Bobby versus Dean and Adam.

Quickly getting bored with the men's 'skills', the girls decided to watch another movie. Amanda's eyes were glued to the screen as Cry Baby aka Johnny Depp was singing, but her sister moved to get a little more comfortable. In doing so, she happened to glance out the window and had to do a double take. Staring back at the television with wide eyes she asked, "Hey Amanda, what would you do if say… Oh I don't know, if Dean were to dance around on your Mustang?"

Amanda chuckled, "Umm, I'd probably hurt him. Why do you ask?" While asking, she looked over at her sister, but saw movement beyond her sister and leaned forward a bit to get a better look. Her mouth dropped already in progress to the window. "What the hell are you doing on the Mustang?"

Dean, who was indeed dancing around shaking his butt on the roof of her Mustang with a bottle of liquor and who was most certainly drunk, turned around singing, _'…Born to be wild! We can climb so high, never wanna die! Boooorrrrnnn to be wiiiillllddd!'_

"Get off my car!" Amanda yelled practically climbing out the window despite the fact that it was freezing cold outside, but Steph was pulling her back in. "You're gonna scratch the paint!"

Sam, who had been trying the entire time to pull Dean down, finally yanked his oldest brother from the vehicle. Then Adam hopped right up onto the car.

"Do you wanna see the moon?" Adam slurred out in his drunkenness to Amanda.

"…What?" Amanda asked, then looked back at her sister wondering just how much stupider these men become when drunk, only to look back and see Adam's bum in the air. "Oh that does it!" the oldest Stack sister seethed escaping her sister's grasp and climbed out the window. But Adam's bare bum wasn't the biggest problem. Somehow Dean had managed to climb up onto the porch roof.

"Dean, get down here!" Sam demanded, fed up with his brothers running around like fraternity boys.

"How the hell did you get up there?" Bobby asked coming out of the house with Steph. "Don't answer. Just get off of it! I don't know how sturdy that is!"

The oldest Winchester laughed and took a swig of the liquor looking out over the salvage yard. "I can see everywhere from here! It's awesome! Raspberry and…" he looked so confused at a loss for Stephany's name. "…Sammy's girl should join me up here!"

"Name's Steph!" the youngest Stack sister scowled at him.

"The girls are not coming up there!" Sam yelled. "Get down from there now!"

"Samantha, untwist your granny panties!" Dean laughed.

After a bit more coaxing, Dean climbed in through an upstairs window, but then snuck out the back door and started to walk down the road headed to town. Sam knew that, that's what was Dean was going to do. He'd done something very similar when they were younger.

Dean groaned when he saw Sam waiting at the end of the salvage yard drive.

"So…" Sam started and walked along with Dean down the road. "what is it this time?" Dean just chugged some more of the remaining alcohol in the bottle.

They walked in silence for a while longer before Dean finally said, "It's prep for Amanda's birthday."

Sam was confused now, "You want Amanda to deal with you being drunk or hungover on her birthday?"

"No." Dean answered then tossed the bottle aside into the grass causing Sam to backhand his arm. "I'll pick it up on the way back." He replied rather simply, sounding not as drunk.

"Mind explaining the 'prep' for Amanda's birthday?" Sam asked using air quotes.

"She wants a nice relaxing good day without worrying about the bad stuff."

"Oh." Sam nodded.

"Just getting into the party mood, relieving some stress." Dean said, then chuckled at what he saw in the distance, a car. "Bet I can make them stop."

Sam smiled, "What are you betting?"

"If they don't stop, we head back to the house; and if they do, we deal with them and keep heading to town?"

"Deal." Sam nodded.

* * *

Amanda woke up somewhere around 3 in the morning as Sam helped Dean into the bedroom. She turned the nightstand light on. "You only getting back now?" she asked trying unsuccessfully to adjust to the bright light.

"Yeah." Sam said quietly as he eased Dean onto the bed, so as not to wake him.

"You could have just flopped him down, I'm gonna wake him up anyway." she tiredly smirked. Sam smiled and headed to the door. "Thanks Sam."

"Not a problem." Sam whispered, closing their bedroom door.

Once she heard Sam and Steph's bedroom door close, she turned the light off then looked at Dean as he slept with a weirdly loving smile. Then she smacked her hand off of Dean's chest hard.

"Ouch! What the hell?" Dean hissed rubbing his chest.

"Shut up and go back to sleep." she whispered harshly turning over on her side. "And don't even think about putting that arm of yours over me." she said before closing her eyes again for fifth time tonight… err, this morning.

"I was shakin' my ass in the streets." Dean mumbled causing Amanda to turn over and look at him like he had antennas, a green face, and bug eyes.

"What?"

He looked over at her with a smirk. "I was shakin' my a…"

"I heard the first time, but… why?"

"I made a bet with Sammy."

"Alright." Amanda nodded, quickly deciding that maybe she didn't want to know, but that didn't stop the intrigue that snuck out in her tone.

"If the car didn't stop, we would've come back. But the car did because I was shakin' my a…" Dean started.

"Say that you were shakin' your ass in the streets one more time and I'll smack you again."

Laughing, Dean sat up and looked around the dark room, "The first car was filled with old ladies on a road trip to Vegas. They tried to kidnap me as their personal sex slave."

Amanda couldn't help herself, she busted out with laughter. "Are you serious?" she eventually got out.

"Definitely, ask Sammy." he grinned. "Then…"

"More than one car stopped?"

"Do I or don't I have a nice ass?" he inquired with a cocky tone and a matching smirk.

"I've seen better." was Amanda's plain reply.

"No, you haven't." he smirked leaning into her just about to kiss her.

"Who else stopped?" she asked pushing her hand to his chest.

Giving up on having some _fun _tonight, Dean, after looking thoughtful for a moment, remembered where he left off. "We were about half way into town and this van was barreling ass down the road. Rock music blaring. I thought there might be some hot chicks in there…" he paused looking back at her to see if that fazed her, but it didn't. He pouted, "No hot chicks."

Amanda pat Dean's shoulder, "Aww, poor baby."

"I know. They were actually some nasty lookin' hick dudes. They…" he looked away, blinking rapidly. "They tried to kidnap me too."

"You need to stop shakin' your ass on the streets." Amanda pointed out with a sly smirk.

Dean cleared his throat, "Moving on, about half a mile to town, this bus was coming down the road. I wasn't going to do it, but I couldn't resist when I saw it was a bus full of nuns."

"Oh Dean, you didn't!" Amanda backhanded his arm in shock, mouth agape. "Did you?"

"Yes, I did." he chuckled proudly.

"You are such a badass!" Amanda tried her hardest not to smile, but that was just… just too damn epic!

Dean elaborated a bit on this one. "I pushed Sam to the side, making it seem like he was injured, so they would stop and they did. About half of the nuns got off and uhh, as they came around to the side of the road we were on, I started to shake this fine ass around." Dean laid back down in his laughter. "I remember the lead nun was like _'You heathen man! You are possessed by a demon!' _And they started to throw rosaries at me! So we're stocked on those for a little while."

"You are unbelievable. I can't believe you did that to a bunch of nuns." Amanda shook her head.

"Oh there's more." Dean said kinda shyly.

"What more could have possibly happened?"

"We got to town, had a few beers, and… there was this kinda hot blonde chick eyeing me and Sam the entire time." He quietly gulped uncomfortable with what he had to own up to, now that he'd started to tell her. "And uhh,…I kinda…" he groaned. "I flirted with her."

Amanda was about to say something, but was actually speechless.

"But nothing happened." Dean tried to assure her as she turned to lay on her back. "Joke's on me I guess. She had a Lamborghini and she offered to let each of us drive it."

"Was it a nice ride?" Amanda asked with a slight edge to her voice.

"Actually it was, except that I had to jump out of it when I found out that 'she' was really a 'he'." Dean shook his head, "I'm just too damn good-lookin' for my own good."

Amanda huffed and turned over on her side to try and get some sleep before it was too bright to get any sleep.

"I'm sorry Raspberry." he whispered.

"Go to sleep already." she groaned.

* * *

"Dean. …Dean, it's time to get up." Amanda said standing beside the bed looking impatient and tired.

Earlier this morning when Sam and Dean got back, Dean kept rattling things off of what happened on the way into town. The way it seemed, he and Sam had quite an adventure. But he kept her up for a while and then she couldn't get back to sleep anyway.

Sam knocked on the door, "Everything alright?"

Amanda walked over to Sam, "He's sleeping and…" she eyed a book on the dresser, it was hardcover. She turned and threw the book at him, "Snoring LOUDLY!" It hit Dean's arm causing him to jump and fall off of the bed, making Sam and Amanda snicker.

"What the hell?" Dean yelled sounding like an angered grizzly bear.

The rest of the day, Amanda was getting on his case about everything and they spent most of the day arguing. Leaving Bobby with only one option. Locking the both of them in the panic room. You can guess where that goes.

* * *

A few days later, on Amanda's birthday January 11th; Amanda was woken up to Dean jumping on top of her.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked trying to go back to sleep.

"It's your birthday! Come on! We have got a lot to do today!" Dean explained, then leaned down and kissed her. Without wasting another moment, he latched onto her hand and pulled her up out of bed and downstairs.

The whole trip was a blur to Amanda that she was sure she saw a bunch of very bright colors in the living room, which was normally a dark maroon color with the stacks of yellow-with-age books. Before she knew what was going on she was plopped down into her seat at the kitchen table. She sat there for a moment, kinda grumpy and half-asleep. Then she looked at the items spread out on the table like a buffet. She raised an eyebrow as she said, "You guys know I'm not drinking, right?"

"Well at least not yet. It's too early." Bobby said. "But you and I will be sharing a shot of whiskey later on."

"No, we won't. Because I'm not drinking." Amanda said.

Stephany rolled her eyes, "Come on. You're only 21 once. 21st birthdays are the only exception to our pact. Live it up."

"See? You got Steph's approval. Drink up. I know I will." Adam smiled looking through some of the bottles of liquor.

"You already drink up." Sam reminded his little brother.

Adam snorted in laughter, "And it's so much fun!"

"Anyway," Dean said going over for his morning cup of coffee. "like I said there is a lot to do today. We have the whole day planned out." he nodded.

"The whole day? I don't even get to relax?" she asked suddenly finding today to be daunting.

"You got about until…" Sam looked at his watch. "11:30 to relax, then we all gotta head to town."

"Can I know what's on the schedule?"

"Yeah, sure. Once the day is through." Dean smirked.

"Then it'll be what _was_ on the schedule, smartie-pants." she huffed slumping in her seat.

* * *

At 11:30, they all headed into town and at about 11:45, they put a blindfold on her. That was the most annoying thing for her. Dean and Bobby helped her into some sort of building. It smelled like… _'pizza?'_

"Alright, ready?" she heard Adam whisper as Dean helped her into a chair.

Then there was a blast of party screamers as the blindfold was suddenly taken away. There was a crowd of at least 15 people, besides family; standing around the table at which she sat. They all had extremely happy faces and matching red shirts as they sang 'Happy Birthday'. The crowd separated as another person wearing a red shirt, rolled a cart up with a birthday cake on. A man seemingly the smallest of all them, stepped forward annoyingly drawing out the ending kinda like this:

"Ha-ap-pea bir-th-day-ay to-oooooooo you-ooooooouuuuu!"

Amanda saw his nametag as he hugged her, as Ned hugged her. She wanted to smack him so bad for the hug, but even more so when he blew that damn party screamer right by her ear. Then on top of all that he placed a 'Happy Birthday' kiddie hat on her head letting the elastic string snap, making a loud _'WHAP!'_

The crowd of workers quickly dispersed when she nearly attacked poor Ned.

"Keep behaving like that and I won't get my deposit back." Adam smirked dipping his finger into the cake only to find out it was a cardboard box with icing decorating it.

"This is your doing?" she asked glaring at him.

"Oh yeah!" he laughed, then changed the topic. "I bet I can beat you at Skee-ball!"

"You're on!" Amanda proclaimed. "Let's go. But don't cry like a baby when I win."

"Fair, don't you cry either. Oh and we're playing 5 rounds, person with most tickets wins."

"Alright Apple." she smirked going ahead to get this over with.

"Adam, I sure hope that you know what you're doing." Steph said to him. "She's really good at Skee-ball."

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

Just as they finished their last roll and started to collect all their tickets to count, Adam looked beyond Amanda's shoulder, "Who's that?" he asked causing Amanda to look in the direction he was looking and he took the chance to snatch some of her tickets out of her grasp, then running off because he knew she'd chase him down.

"Adam! You little cheater!" Amanda yelled as she ran by Dean, Sam, Steph, and Bobby who were laughing at the altercation. She continued to follow Adam back through a hall and then up through a stairwell. "Adam!" she yelled when he got off on the third floor.

Amanda got to the third floor and into the hall seeing what looked like motel rooms. There was a guy, a worker of some sort a few rooms down. "Hey, have you seen a blond haired guy, blue eyes, about 6'1"?" she asked.

The worker simply pointed down the hall saying, "Room 342."

"Thanks." she said running down the hall to room 342 and knocked, only to have the door quickly opened and pulled in without a moment to breathe.

* * *

About a half hour later, Amanda walked back onto the main floor of the building motel/restaurant, looking dazed.

"You alright?" Bobby asked.

"I-I….I never want to see that again." she croaked out.

Adam laughed. "What? Was _'Johnny Be Bad' _too much man for ya?"

"…You. Run. I am going to kill you!" Amanda said already darting for him. As she chased him out of the building the others gathered their stuff to head to the next event on the list. Unlocking the Impala, they heard her yelling something about a male stripper and then Adam yelled back something about Sam helping set it up.

"What? Sam!" Amanda looked back in total disbelief. Sam awkwardly waved with an unsure smile.

"Please say you didn't Sam?" Steph pleaded. "You'll never hear the end of it."

"I didn't know what to do besides the party at the house." Sam shrugged guiltily.

"I can believe that Adam would do that, but…not you, Sam." Amanda shook her head coming closer.

Sam shrugged as Bobby motioned for her to get into his truck, saying "We got places to be goin' girly." Once she was in the passenger seat and buckled in, he added, "Put that blindfold on again."

"Again?" she whined and he simply nodded.

* * *

The entire ride to wherever they were going next, Amanda clicked her tongue trying to focus on something other than the image of _'Johnny Be Bad'_ and before she knew it she was being plucked out from the passenger seat of Bobby's truck. "Can I take this thing off now?"

"Yeah!" Steph excitedly answered.

With the blindfold off, Amanda saw a massive building with a huge wall of glass, as basically the whole front of it. Inside she could see lots of various indoor rock climbing walls, a pool, and other outdoor adventurous stuff in a building.

"We're rock climbing today! In the middle of winter!" Steph smiled happily.

"Aww, I adore you Steph!" Amanda said hugging her sister. "At least you give a rational gift." she said as she eyed Sam and Adam.

The girls spent most of the afternoon rock climbing and laughing, having a great time, while the guys made themselves at home at the indoor shooting range.

* * *

A few hours in the indoor-outdoors, as Amanda called it, they headed back to Bobby's. But this still isn't the end of Amanda's 21st birthday.

The birthday girl was going to head right on inside to get a much needed shower after sweating and to wash the memory of Adam and Sam's present from her mind forever, but Dean stopped her.

"Whoa! You can't go in yet!" he smiled.

"Why not?" she almost whined.

"Because you can't. We got some things to talk about."

Amanda sighed, "Alright."

They walked out among the salvage yard of broken down, rusted cars, when Dean said, "Uhh,…" then stopped, not sure how to start.

"Is there something that you want to say? Or is this just to keep me busy while they set up something inside?" Amanda smiled. "I know party streamers when I see them and I definitely saw them in the living room."

A slight chuckle came from Dean, "A little of both. Uhh,…about the other night when…"

"Seriously? Dean, I'm so beyond the other night right now. Don't worry about it." Amanda placed her arms around his neck.

"No, I…"

"Shut up and kiss me, you ass." Amanda smiled.

"I like when you get all bossy." Dean smirked as he leaned into her and she stood on her tippy-toes and their lips pressed together in a loving kiss.

"Good 'cause I tend to be very bossy." she replied pulling back just a little. "I really like when you get all bossy too."

Dean smiled, "Guess we know who the boss is then, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm da boss aroun' here." Amanda replied in an Italian accent, then laughed.

"What, are you part of the Mafia now?" Dean smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." she rather simply replied and started back to the house.

Dean followed a distance of about five feet behind her, "What if I told you that someone has a hit out on you this very minute?"

"I could be ready." she shrugged.

Dean ran up embracing her in a bear hug causing her to playfully scream, then tossed her onto a pile of snow. Her shriek from the shock of coldness completely surrounding her was funny, even to her.

"I'm kinda stuck." Amanda laughed. When Dean stepped into the knee high snow and held out his hand for her to take, she did accept his hand and pulled him into the snow with her.

"You are so in for it!" Dean laughed straddling her, leaving no room for her to squirm.

"Ahhem!" Gregorious, the girls' father cleared his throat rather loudly. "I had a feeling you two would be out here somewhere."

Amanda groaned, "Yeah, after last time, I'm pretty sure this is the first place you'd look." as Dean got up and then helped her up.

"Happy birthday." Gregorious smiled slightly.

"Thanks Greg." she nodded with the same slight smile.

"I heard there was to be a party?" Gregorious noted hinting that they should get back to the house.

Standing out on the porch, Gregorious and Dean entered first followed by Amanda who was greeted by an unsynchronized "SURPRISE!"

The birthday girl faked genuine shock saying, "Oh you shouldn't have!"

"Yeah, we shouldn't have." Adam nodded to Steph, then looked to Sam.

Amanda noticed that they all had their hands behind their backs. "What's going on guys?" she asked kinda scared as they advanced on her and she backed up around the kitchen table trying to get away, leaving her only way out to be the hall, then barricading herself somewhere in the house. But Bobby quickly blocked that exit. "Guys, seriously what are you doing?"

"Get her!" Steph said and they all ganged up on her before she even realized what was going on. Within a few moments she was wound up in colorful party streamers topped off with a white bow, which was from Christmas, that Gregorious placed on her head with a smile.

She grumpily sighed causing the bow to fall off.

"You just got tee-peed!" Adam laughed, poking her shoulder knowing she couldn't hurt him when she's this tied up.

"I'll bite your head off if you poke me one more time!" she growled trying to loosen the streamers. Failing miserably to get loose, "Take these things off of me!"

"What's the magic phrase?" Dean smirked.

The birthday girl licked her lips really hating when Dean did this. "Deanisawesome,he'sbatman." she mumbled so fast it was one word.

"What was that. I couldn't hear you?" Dean leaned forward, putting his hand behind his ear.

She sighed and repeated herself a bit louder, "Deanisawesome,he'sbatman."

"Huh?"

"DEAN IS AWESOME, HE'S BATMAN! Now get these things off of me!" she yelled causing everyone to laugh even Dean as he ripped the layers and layers of streamers away.

A nice lovely meal courtesy of Sam and Stephany's triumphant cooking tag team was enjoyed leading right up to Bobby breaking out the shot glasses and whiskey. He poured his and Amanda's shots himself before passing the bottle to Dean. Once everyone had a drink, except Steph because she refused, he lifted his glass toward the newly 21 year old, "Here's to 21. Now you can do whatever the hell you want by all means and be held accountable for all of it. Congratulations, you're officially old." he toasted, then motioned for her to down her shot.

Amanda stared into glass for a moment contemplating. She looked up at her father, remembering his drinking habits as a small child. She stared back at the glass and remembered another man in her life that had problems with alcohol abuse. Then she remembered her uncle and grandfather. They drank, but could handle it.

"Are you going to drink it or what?" Adam asked waiting rather impatiently to down his own drink.

'_Don't let it consume you. A simple drink isn't going to get me hooked on it.' _she thought, then downed the shot and slammed the glass down causing a round of claps and laughs from those around her. "Oh that hurt!" she got out a few moments later holding her throat.

"Takes a while to get used to it." Dean laughed putting his arm around her shoulders in a little hug.

"Ah! Forgot something!" Sam said finally getting up and going into the pantry, soon returning with a cake. It was decorated with the theme of martinis with two plastic glasses on it and even an icing olive. There were 'splats' of pink and bright green as other little miscellaneous details, but Amanda noticed. "It was the only thing I could find with the 21st birthday theme...ish. Kinda." Sam shrugged. "I mean, I don't think you'd be trying a martini or anything, but…yeah."

"Aww, Sam thank you." she smiled.

The cake was cut and everyone was talking enjoying the time to just be normal, when Amanda suddenly found herself being blindfolded yet again. "Okay, what's going on now?"

"More fun." Dean's voice said from right behind her.

* * *

Squashed into the backseat of the Impala with Steph and Adam, the ride seemed to take forever, but she had no idea where they were going because of that cursed blindfold. Dean was playing the classics and of course singing along. Surprisingly Sam and Adam were too. Steph leaned over to her sister, "How have you liked today so far?"

Chuckling her reply was, "Besides the male stripper, it's been a great day."

Shortly after Dean parked, shut the Impala off, then said, "I'll bring Raspberry in in a minute." Sam, Steph, and Adam left quickly and Dean added, "You can take the blindfold off now."

Once removed, Amanda looked around noticing the all too familiar parking lot. "You know, you have this habit of bringing me to bars." she smiled.

"Only this time, you're actually 21." Dean licked his bottom lip and bit down on it, smiling. "Come on, we're gonna go get drunk." he grinned mischievously. They walked in with an arm around each other.

**Two Hours Later:**

Amanda ran up to the bar, slamming into it. "WOOOO! Bartender…hit me! With another of…those thingers!" she yelled with a hiccup or two, slapping her hand on the counter to get his attention.

"What thingers?" he asked slightly bored already knowing what she meant.

"The color drink." she smiled drunkenly. "Wait, Dean might know." She turned and cupped her mouth, "Dean! What's it called again?"

Dean had been following her to the bar, seeing as how she seemed to be more energetic now than ever and getting into the most random of situations within the bar. When she yelled her question out to him, he was standing literally two feet behind her. He clenched his jaw, "Purple Nurples, but…"

"Another round of what he said!" she clapped excitedly doing a little dance nearly falling over in the process.

Dean shook his head at the bartender so as to say, 'Don't worry about the round, she's had too much.' While Dean was making silent talk with the bartender, a new song came through the speakers of the jukebox, Ke$ha's 'Tik Tok'.

"Oooh! I love this song!" Amanda giggled as she danced her way through the crowd of people to Steph. "I'm kidnapping you!"

Steph braced herself in the booth they sat at, "No, Amanda. It's probably time to get you home."

"Yes. I agree." Dean said finally catching up with her. "You need to sleep this off."

"But I wanna dance." she whined much like a four year old, stomping feet and all. Then gave Dean the puppy eyes, which he couldn't refuse.

"Fine, just one dance. That's it. Clear?" Dean negotiated.

"Crystal!" she yelped excitedly, jumping up to hang off of him by his neck.

"Alright, let's go dance. We'll be back." Dean said to the others as he lead the way to the dance area. Mostly to hold her so she wouldn't fall over or try to run off again, Dean placed both his arms tightly around her mid-back.

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, I'mma fight_

'_Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock, on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

"Oooh, my favorite part is,…is coming up!" Amanda giggled and moved in closer to Dean squirming around _real_ close to him. She sang along to the song changing the lyrics a bit whenever she wanted to.

"_Ain't got a care in the world, but got plenty of beer_

_Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here_

_And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger_

_But we kick 'em to the curb unless they like a Winchester."_

Dean laughed out loud at that. "Okay, now that's,…that's actually flattering."

"Me and Steph sing it like that now. You and Sammy and Adam are all very sexy. Don't tell Adam though." she giggled.

"Okay. Definitely time to get you home."

"NO!" she pouted.

"You're admitting to actually kinda liking Adam. And on any level…that's bad for you." Dean explained, but it was lost seeing as how she carried on dancing, singing.

"_Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out_

_Or the police shut us down, down_

_Police shut us down, down_

_Po-po shut us"_

Dean swooped her up over his shoulder and she giggled, "Dean, you're shutting me down! Are you the po-po!"

"Tonight, yes, I'm the po-po." he sighed.

* * *

Back at Bobby's, Dean and Amanda stumbled in the door with the others having a laughing fit. Apparently Amanda is a very funny drunk.

"Hey, Dean guess what?" Amanda asked as he set her on a chair.

"What Amanda?" he asked clearly getting annoyed.

"Raspberries!" she yelled, then tried and failed miserably at sending him a raspberry. "Hmm,…Dean my tongue isn't working." she said trying to see what wrong with her tongue.

"I think you're just simply too drunk." Steph said trying her hardest not to laugh.

"You're tongue isn't working?" Castiel asked suddenly standing behind her.

"Cassie!" Amanda yelled jumping out of her seat and hugging him. "My bestest angel friend ever! I love you Castiel, you know that?" She didn't wait for a reply as she kissed his cheek, then ruffled his hair. "Your hair is so soft, what shampoo do you use?"

Castiel looked really scared, this wasn't normal behavior for Amanda. He smelled the alcohol on her breath and remembered it had been her birthday.

"Did you hear my tongue isn't working? I tried to check it out, but…"

Her sentence was cut off by Castiel putting a piece of leftover birthday cake into her face.

"Cas!" Dean yelled as the others took in a gasp and kinda cringed at what they thought would be her response.

Castiel tilted his head, "What? Doesn't the birthday girl or boy get cake in the face?"

Licking some of the cake from her lips, "Whatda you know? My tongue is working!" she giggled.

* * *

**A/N - So this was meant to be up earlier, like on January 11****th****, but I had some issues writing it. One of which is I had a good portion written and then the document closed and I hadn't saved it. **

**It's almost a week late, but I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out! It was meant just be another little 'what-if' portion of the main fic "The Warrior Protector and The Shield", but this was way too much fun to write! When I typed it up it was 25 pages, most I've ever done for one chapter/update! I got a bit carried away, yes, but it was oh so much fun! **

**Also if anyone was offended by something I put in here (Dean shakin' his butt in front of the nuns, or the Lamborghini girl/dude) sorry I didn't mean to offend anyone, this was just purely for fun! ****I seriously hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! =D **

**Reviews are very much loved and encouraged! **


End file.
